


Машина времени

by quidork



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dreams, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quidork/pseuds/quidork
Summary: Неловкий и до чёртиков влюбленный Атсуму.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Miya Atsumu





	Машина времени

**Author's Note:**

> работу также можно прочесть на [фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/9581524)

— Эй, Атсуму-сан.  
— М?  
Атсуму чуть щурится, глядя на диск заходящего солнца сквозь пальцы и, поворачивая голову, встречает внимательный взгляд Шоё. Они лежат совсем рядом, соприкасаясь голыми плечами, жар после усиленной тренировки ещё нагревает пространство вокруг них и дышать становится совсем тяжело. Атсуму с усилием сглатывает.

— Если бы была возможность вернуться в прошлое и что-нибудь изменить, ты бы воспользовался?  
Шоё не выглядит озадаченным – Атсуму наблюдал за ним достаточно, чтобы безошибочно определять, когда их разговоры требовали каких-то отдельных деликатных размышлений, поэтому почти сразу открывает рот, намереваясь выдать свой шутливый ответ, но внезапно ловкая ладонь Шоё оказывается у его губ, и он невольно замирает.  
— Только не говори, что избавился бы от брата! Боже, мы ведь оба знаем, что это не так.  
Хината коротко смеётся, а его теплые пальцы всё ещё лежат у него на губах и тихонько подрагивают. Сакуса бы брезгливо фыркнул – микробы! Но Атсуму может только молить бога бесконечно продлить это мгновение. Или дать ему умереть прямо сейчас, потому что момента лучше в его жизни всё равно не предвидится.

Бог, к сожалению, вне зоны действия сети.

Поэтому Хината мягко улыбается и таки убирает руку, вытягивая её вверх, рядом с рукой Атсуму, также смотря на небо сквозь растопыренные пальцы, а он давит в себе разочарованный стон. 

_Верни её обратно._

— Ну, так что?  
Точно. Атсуму нужно ответить, но вот незадача – единственное, о чем он может думать, это что его рука, вытянутая рядом с чужой, на несколько тонов бледнее и…

_Шоё так легко хватает солнце._

Эта глупая нежная мысль заставляет его смущенно трепетать, и он спешно отворачивается, не дав цепкому взгляду Хинаты ухватить его краснеющие щёки.  
— Я не знаю, — честно признается Мия, с трудом контролируя скачущий голос, и изо всех сил старается сосредоточиться на странном вопросе Хинаты. — Я бы, наверное, ничего не менял. В конце концов, всё, что было «до» привело меня сюда, и я очень доволен тем, что имею, понимаешь?  
Он удивленно замолкает, как только ответ слетает с его губ, и промаргивается, будто в попытке прогнать какое-то потустороннее видение. Атсуму никогда всерьёз не задумывался над тем, как сложилась его жизнь, предпочитая бесполезной рефлексии постоянное движение вперёд, но, произнеся это вслух, он вдруг ощутил необъяснимое спокойствие, какое бывает, когда долго-долго путешествуешь, а потом оказываешься на пороге родного дома. Дома, где Бокуто и Сакуса бесконечно долго спорят обо всем подряд, и их голоса звучат приглушенно из-за приоткрытой двери раздевалки. Над ними, не скрываясь, хихикают Томас и Ван-сан, а капитан и Оливер устало качают головой, тихо приговаривая: «дети».

А ещё Шоё…

— Звучишь очень по-взрослому, Атсуму-сан, на тебя не похоже, — Шоё дразнится, ухмыляется одним уголком губ, и Мия легонько пихает его в ответ, впитывая чужой приглушённый смех – самый прекрасный звук на всей чертовой планете.

…ключ от дома, без которого внутрь этой идиллии не попасть.

И тогда Атсуму вспоминает.  
— Вообще-то, есть у меня одна идея.  
— Правда?  
Шоё удивленно поворачивается, заслышав задумчивые нотки в его голосе и, перевернувшись на живот, подпирает голову ладонями, нависнув сверху. Атсуму старается не думать, что стоит ему только чуть приподняться, и их носы соприкоснуться. Шоё смотрит на него с чистым, незамутненным любопытством, _его длинные ресницы отбрасывают изящную тень_ , – и искренне ожидает ответа.

— Я бы, может быть, хотел бы, чтобы ты оказался в Инаризаки.  
Атсуму настороженно замирает в ожидании смешков и поддразниваний, иногда с Шоё действительно сложно говорить серьёзно, но тот только чуть приподнимает брови и задумчиво хмыкает.  
— Не думаю, что это хорошая идея, — он мягко качает головой и с тихим вздохом укладывается на сложенные руки, заставляя Атсуму повернуться к нему – расстояние между их лицами становится ещё меньше, а воздух тяжелее. Атсуму незаметно сжимает ладони в кулаки и шепотом, боясь, что голос подведёт, интересуется:  
— Ну и почему же?  
— В школьное время мне было бы сложно сравниться по эффективности и с твоим братом, и с вашим блокирующим. Суна-сан, верно? — уточняет он и, дождавшись утвердительного кивка, уверенно продолжает: — Я бы тебе не понравился, Атсуму-сан.

Последнее слетает с его губ так легко и непринужденно, с еле заметной, скрытой горечью, что Атсуму не успевает проконтролировать себя и красноречиво поджимает губы, упрямо выдерживая удивленно вздернутую бровь Шоё, и цепкий взгляд, скользящий по его лицу.

_Ты мне нравился._

_Я фантазировал о тебе в школьной форме Инаризаки._

_Я чуть не умер от счастья, когда нам вновь удалось сыграть друг против друга на Национальных._

_Я боялся, что всё кончено, когда ты улетел в Бразилию._

Атсуму вовремя прикусывает язык и не произносит ничего из этого.  


— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься. Ты и в школе был классным. 

«Классный» это не про Шоё. Классными были их либеро или веснушчатый парень с проблемным планером. А Шоё был невероятным, и Атсуму гадает, насколько очевидной станет его влюбленность, если он произнесет это вслух. Как быстро умиротворение на родном лице сменится отвращением, а атмосфера между ними навсегда станет отчужденной? Атсуму почти вздрагивает от этой мысли, когда Хината прерывает его размышления, демонстративно положив между ними собственную руку ладонью вверх, и доверительно произносит:  
— Ты тоже был классным, Атсуму-сан, — он взволнованно замирает, боясь хоть единым движением прервать это внезапное откровение, — но, как ты и сказал, всё, что было «до», привело меня сюда, а мне здесь очень нравится.

Атсуму не может отвести взгляд от раскрытой ладони, лежащей аккурат между ними, и настороженно протягивает свою собственную, в последний момент испуганно глянув на Шоё, пристально следящего за ним. Одними глазами спрашивает: _«можно?»_ , и только получив ободряющую мягкую улыбку, вкладывает свою ладонь в его, и Хината моментально, с силой переплетает их пальцы.

И Атсуму думает – вот теперь, в этот самый момент, в этой самой позе, сжимая в своей руке крепкие пальцы Шоё под тёплыми лучами заходящего солнца, он точно может умереть, потому что, видит бог, счастливее он всё равно уже не будет.


End file.
